Light and Dark
by LordMalpercio
Summary: Haunted by a recent defeat within Summoner's Rift, Luxanna Crownguard must face her own worst fears if she wishes to continue competing within the League of Legends. Rated M for violence, deaths and respawns, nudity, DEMACIA, and possible future lemons.
1. A Neverending Nightmare

**Disclaimer**  
I do not own League of Legends, nor any characters created by RIOT games. I am not a RIOT Staff Member, if I was I'd be busy buffing Evelynn and getting the Stealth Rework done.

Author's Notes: This is the first piece of fan fiction I've done in years. Please rate and review, if I get positive feedback I am more likely to continue the story. Chapters may be a variety of lengths.

- _Light and Dark -_

_ThumpThump_

_ThumpThump_

_ThumpThump_

The girl could only hear the rapid pulse of her heartbeat as she ran beneath the high canopy of trees that blotted out the sky, through the thick grass that went much higher than her body. She was being hunted. She knew it. Turning a corner sharply, her eyes went wide an instant before she smashed face first into a thick tree branch; her legs went flying forward, continuing their perpetual motion as the back of her head cracked against the ground wickedly, dazing her even more than she had been. Pain had literally wrapped itself around her skull, and she could swear her nose was broken. It certainly felt like it.

Forcing herself up, it was then that she heard it, the cold, murderous, ethereal voice that penetrated into the depths of her mind. It held no source, and all it did was mock her, with a deep, whispery laugh that no living being could make. Panic flooded her once more, as she whirled around, raising the small staff she wielded in a meek defense. Fearful sweat and dripping blood mixed on her body, as her rapid breathing filled her ears. There was no sound in the area. That alone, was a very, very wrong factor within a jungle. A flood of murderous intent loomed over her, and she swung around to find two white, pupil-lacking eyes staring back at her. She froze, and there was nothing she could do as the ghastly ethereal creature extended a blade from its arm straight into her gut, piercing clean through her. She couldn't even manage a scream as she was lifted up by the being… The Eternal Nightmare… She filled her lungs with one last gasp of air, tears beginning to stream down her face from the excruciating pain of the blade that had ripped through her organs and just as the creature put a second pointed blade between her eyes, about to thrust it into her…

Luxanna woke up with a scream. She was upright, sitting, and immediately her hands clutched at her stomach. She was alive. She took a moment to breathe, realizing that once again, she was in her room. She clutched at her sheets, the fabric soaked completely through with her sweat, along with the form-fitting night gown she had chosen to sleep in tonight. With a flick of her fingers, all of the lights in the room came on at once, a magical system she had arranged herself. It had been the same nightmare, the one that had haunted her every night for a month now, a repeating track of the staggering defeat she had suffered in her most recent match within Summoner's Rift. She had been hunted, targeted, and murdered repeatedly. Over. And over. And over. It hadn't stopped in the match either, it seemed, the cycle continuing in her slumber.

A knock came at her door, and she guessed who it was. She shimmied her way out of the fairly large bed she slept in, and made her way over to open it. Slitted pupils and dark skin greeted her, a fair inversion of the appearance of the Lady of Luminosity. It was Shyvana, the half-dragon that had made Demacia her home, and fought alongside them against Noxus.

"Sleeping well, I presume?" She asked sarcastically, knowing full well of the nightmare that had been terrorizing her.

"Beautifully," She sighed in response, opening the door completely for Shyvana to enter. The Half-Dragon stepped inside, quickly taking a seat at the dining table within Lux's room. Lux followed, but chose not to sit, obviously still shaken by her dream.

"I told you to go see one of the doctors about this. They may be crazy, but they get their job done."

"I don't need that sort of help. I can deal with this on my own, Shyvana. I don't need someone asking me prodding questions about my life to deal with nightmares."

"But this is no ordinary nightmare, Luxanna." Shyvana retorted, "This is the Eternal Nightmare. He isn't of this world. He may be sealed away in a Nexus Fragment, but we still know nothing of what he really is, or what sort of effects he can have upon a person. Many Summoners describe my true form as a frightening thing, however even I can fall victim to that creature's power."

"Shyvana. I'm not going." Lux responded firmly, putting her hands on her hips to emphasize the point, a movement that almost made the Half-Dragon roll her eyes. "Besides, what's a little darkness compared to the light?"

"Fine," Was the return, Shyvana standing to leave. "Lady of Luminosity, you should attempt to sleep. We have a match against Noxus at dawn." She walked to the door, but stopped at it suddenly, turning back to Lux. "Remember, shadows cannot exist without the light in the first place." With that parting comment, the reptilian woman left, closing the door behind her, leaving behind the blonde girl flustered by the comment, her only ability left to stick out her tongue at the door.

Standing for a moment, Luxanna went to return to her bed, which was separated from the main room by only a small partition. She crawled into it, lying upon the now cold sweat-soaked sheets. She didn't turn off the lights, and dawn seemed to arrive the moment she closed her eyes.


	2. Faltering Light

Luxanna grimaced as she forced herself out of bed at the sound of her Hextech Alarm going off, and she honestly thought of permanently disabling the cursed thing. Standing, she nearly collapsed from the sheer exhaustion she felt, her legs shaking beneath her as she brought her hand down on her alarm to cease its shrieking. This was going to be an awful day, she knew it. Walking slowly, she went to her closet to gather her things. Opening it revealed a variety of clothing, and more shoes than one could possibly have a use for, but most notably within it was the armor she bore into battle within the Rift. It was a simple plate body and skirt, along with a pair of spaulders, ornately flowing with golden trim. Alongside it was her staff, nearly baton-like in structure. Its twisted endings were perfect for her magics, allowing her to easily amplify her light based spells into devastating and lethal techniques. She reached to the cloth straps that draped over her shoulders lightly, holding her nightgown in place, and easily slid them off, revealing her slender body to the world.

Normally, the sight of the blonde-haired girl naked would probably be the fantasy of many a man, however that was much less likely to be said today. Her normally fair and pale skin, an almost creamy coloring, was nigh undeathly white, even the blue tint of the capillary veins that ran underneath her flesh were beginning to show through. Her movements were hauntingly mechanical, as she reached for a pair of blue leggings; eyes never moving from a fixed location that seemed so distant and invisible, visible blackness hanging under them echoing the haunted expression she bore. Then there was the single, killing factor. Her smile was gone. The perpetually innocent grin that was nearly as signature a trademark as her light-bending abilities, the grin that you could never be angry at even as she melted you apart with a massive laser was nowhere to be seen. Her body could almost be seen shaking with exhaustion as she pulled on her leggings, and then a matching blue top. It was practical, along with effective; in the sheer factor it prevented her armor from pinching and snagging her flesh. Next, she hauled the plate skirt of its rack, undoing it so that she could place it around her hips. Then came the breastplate. She lifted it, nearly dropping it. It was heavier than normal, she thought, before shaking it off as she put it on; snapping the clasps into place to ensure it was snug against her chest. Its weight bore down on her oddly, even though it was much lighter than the average armor so she could keep maneuverability on the battlefield. She slipped into her footwear then, along with her gauntlets, before she grasped the stave in her hand, knuckles wrapping firmly around her weapon of choice upon the battlefields. That was when she felt the tingle in the back of her head, almost a tickling feeling. It was something all Champions were familiar with, a Summoner requesting permission to speak with them mentally

[Perfect timing,] Lux replied to the mental calling. [May I ask who is summoning me?]

[The Lord Malpercio.]

…

Lux immediately brought her hand to her face in misery. Malpercio. The crazy one. He was an up and coming Summoner in the League, one whom normally never took part in Demacian vs. Noxian political matches. He wasn't liked, for the most part, by the other Summoners. He had a notorious habit for breaking from the 'meta' that Summoners were so eager to enforce. In particular, he was infamous for summoning Evelynn, The Widowmaker… And winning with her. Oh, and he also ran around claiming to be the incarnation of some ancient deity, a God of Destruction.

[Is there displeasure in being summoned by me?] He questioned, sensing her reaction.

[None at all.]

[In that case, if you are prepared, I will summon you now.]

... Well. It could be worse. He wasn't a bad Summoner, not at all. As a matter of fact, he had summoned her previously for several Dominion matches. In a particular match, he had even commanded her in defending a key control point against the enemy, all five of their champions against her, and she held. She closed her eyes tightly as the ever familiar pull of being transported to the Rift washed over her body. As it ceased, she found herself under a spotlight, in a black void. She didn't speak, as the spell within the area muted any communications. Simply, this area was to showcase what Champions were facing off in the beginning of the match. The silencing spell was in place simply to prevent the trash talking (Olaf!) that used to occur. Alongside her, were the rest of the Demacian team, Prince Jarvan IV, Shyvana the Half-Dragon, Vayne the Night Hunter, and her older brother Garen. Across from her, were their sworn enemies, the Noxians. She recognized Singed, the newcomer Darius along with his brother Draven, and Morgana the Fallen Angel, but there was one she had not seen before. A woman with purple hair, a golden headpiece of a strange design with a centered ruby piece, and a long flowing cape stood in the center of all of them, the smile on her face cruel and confident. In her hand she wielded a staff, which had a set of strange crystals centered in it, floating together in the grasp of an unknown force. The rest of her, however, was scantily clad, like the usual Noxian. Oddly, Lux found herself a little envious of her opponent's body. Not-so-subtle curves traced the Noxian's body, evenly complimenting her ample pair of breasts, which were of a size that made Lux's own seem hardly existent, given she was wearing a piece of plate armor over her own; the woman's were still larger. Her stomach was toned, subtle, seductive lines of muscle revealed to all by her clothing, tracing their way down to her...

The woman's eyes caught her own, giving her an inquisitive stare, one eyebrow rising. She hadn't been staring too hard, right? She really didn't want a reputation as a lesbian...

[Who is she?] Lux asked mentally, hoping Malpercio could at least give her some information on this new opponent.

[That is LeBlanc. She is known as The Deceiver. The danger posed by her is grim, my ally. Although she does not appear within the League often, when she does fight for Noxus, it means that they have an ulterior motive... That and the factor that she has an arsenal of incredibly powerful ancient magics at her disposal are also troublesome. Her damage capabilities exceed any champion for a single target...]

Great. Not only was she was she utterly exhausted, but she was also fighting a Noxian Super-Witch.

[Any tips?]

[Don't die.]

[Helpful.]

Within the next second, there was a blinding flash of light, and Lux found herself standing at the Nexus fountain, the fortress holding the precious gemstone above it was erected in front of it. At all costs, they had to defend this object.

Across the battlefield, the Noxians were likely preparing

"Lux," A familiar voice called, her brother Crownguard walking to her side.

"You look ill today. Are you sure you're going to be fine?" He asked; a notable tone of worry in his voice.

"Just a little tired..." She replied, as they walked over to the shopkeeper. He gave her a look that seemed doubtful, but moved on.

[Doran's Ring.] Came the voice in her head, and she was a little puzzled by the choice. If she was facing a champion with damage, wouldn't she want to move faster?

Her brother moved to the shopkeep's side, leaning over the side of the counter. The new Yordle glared at him, not liking her brother anymore than the previous owner had.

"So what have you got for sale today, good sir?" Her brother asked nonchalantly.

"The same thing I do every day! Now take your Doran's Blade and leave!"

"I'll take a Doran's blade!"

"Good, now you're out of gold! Go away!"

"Now give me another!"

It was some time later that Lux was marching out from beneath the first tower, a wave of the drone-like minions making their way to battle as well in front of her. In the distance she could see a mirroring wave of hooded purple minions. Behind them, walking in extremely confident strides was the woman known as LeBlanc. The small smile the woman bore upon her face was almost as cruelly calculating as her eyes. Luxanna Crownguard knew nothing about her, but for some reason got the oddest feeling that LeBlanc knew things about her that no one but herself should. There was no way for her to know just how true that feeling was. There was no way for her to know that the woman she was about to face was Matron of the Black Rose, an organization that had once led Noxus in secret, mastering the most powerful magical abilities in the world to assert their authority. An organization, that one day, dispelled into shadows, seemingly vanishing overnight despite the vast power they had held. An organization, which just as suddenly, with a perfect glimmer of dark intent, had appeared within the new world power, the League of Legends. The instant the two opposing forces of minions collided; the battle between the two spellcasters began. Luxanna opened up aggressively, firing off her Lucent Singularity spell as often as possible, her Summoner focusing the energy of Doran's Ring into her to refuel her mana quicker. The orbs of light would fly towards the enemy minions, exploding with burning, lacerating ropes of light that would devastate their line, allowing her side to slowly advance. It never once clicked that LeBlanc skirted along the edge of her attacks purposefully, dodging by a hair constantly. LeBlanc's first attack came shortly, the woman waving her hand towards Lux and firing off a spiked ball of energy, which moved so fast Lux didn't have time to dodge it as it exploded against her armor. She felt its pulsing energy flow over her, but oddly the damage wasn't that great, even if it knocked her back a little.

The same technique hit her twice more, but she was confident as she forced LeBlanc back to her tower, even as some of her flesh was a little burned, LeBlanc had caught the brunt end of her spells once, having been hit by Light Binding and Lucent Singularity. Lux waved her stave, beginning to pelt the tower before her with Magic, when suddenly, in the blink of an eye, LeBlanc flew across the battlefield, the haunting words: "All too easy," escaping her lips; and the next thing Luxanna knew is that she was back at the fountain in front of the Nexus.

[What happened?] She asked in shock, had having barely time to blink. She hadn't even been able to comprehend that she was killed.

[You died.] Malpercio pointed out, an actual tad bit of concern in his voice. He seemed to know something further than Lux… That if LeBlanc had managed to kill you once in a match, she had already won, in the fact that her power multiplied with magnitudes then.

From that point on, it was all downhill for the Demacian forces. The cape-bearing sorceress laid waste to all whom stood in her path, a cruel smile upon her face as she vanquished champion after champion with near effortless maneuvers, leading the Noxian forces to a complete and total victory. Super Minions poured into their base, the Noxian champions following behind as the Demacians tried valiantly, never once retreating, as per their code of honor, but alas, it was to no avail, as LeBlanc herself was the one to bring down the Nexus. She made it seem as effortless as she had defeating them all in battle, she simply raised her staff, a powerful bolt of magic firing off from it, colliding with the crystal atop, causing the entire structure to break apart. It was all over.

She didn't bother to meet with any of the other champions after the match, an entirely new wave of exhaustion crashing over her.

[Luxanna, I realize that something is the matter with you. I've realized it since I connected with your mind. You are not yourself.] Came the voice of Malpercio into her head, before she felt the Summoner pry deeper into her mind without permission. She couldn't fight it; she had neither the strength, nor the ability to resist a Summoner's mind reading. I see. The Eternal Nightmare lives up to his name.

[I didn't give you permission to do that.] Luxanna responded, practically livid at the invasion of her privacy. Sure, she had come into the League knowing Summoners could do that if they so pleased, but they rarely did, and usually kept the mental presence strictly to the matches.

[I don't need permission to, particularly when your health seems to be an issue Luxanna.] The response was unexpected. He almost sounded fatherly there for a moment, but that didn't stop her from being upset with him. She shut out the bond, forcibly, as she stormed off to her room. She was hot, sweaty, uncomfortable, and just plain needed sleep. A shower would come first, but then, sleep. She wasn't eager about passing out, because she knew that once she did, she'd dream once more, but she also knew she had to. She knew her body was breaking down, little by little, and honestly, even her mindset was probably growing more and more unstable these days. Entering her room, she immediately locked it behind her. She was not in the mood to speak to anyone, even a fellow Demacian should they appear at her doorstep. She skipped entirely through the living area, through to her bedroom, where she simply began unclasping the armor that had failed to guard her against the lethality of LeBlanc's magic. The plated metal clattered to the ground piece by piece, each part left lying there as it relieved the girl's strained muscles tremendously.

Relieved of the burden of her armor, slowly she peeled away the top that clung tightly to her skin, her flesh cooled instantly by the renewed flow of oxygen. Every inch was relief, particularly as she pulled it completely off, exposing all of her chest to the air. She tossed the top down lazily as well, not caring about the cleanliness of her room right now. Next, were the leggings that also were practically fused to her body with a layer of sweat. She peeled the cloth down, once again glad for the invention of indoor cooling systems. Hextech fans were simply luxurious. She shivered for a second as air hit more 'sensitive areas' of her body, the cold air hitting that area between her legs even more easily as she took one leg out of the leggings, then another. Once again, Luxanna was naked within her room.

In slow, a little wobbly, steps, she made her way to the bathroom. It was a pretty standard room, cold stone walls, blank grey-slated tile flooring, a sink with a mirror, and a tub with a shower head. She stopped at the mirror for a moment, and could only stare at how she looked, a mere shadow of her former self. Was it really becoming that noticeable? The dark rings under her eyes just didn't compliment the young woman, they didn't belong there, and had never been there before. With a sigh, she forced herself away from the reflection, moving to pull on the handle of the shower and release a volley of streams of warm, soothing water. It didn't take her a thought to step into it, feeling the liquid crash against her flesh in a beating pattern that almost felt like a perfect massage. The water rushed down her backside, and crashed over her shoulders, flowing down over her petite breasts gently. She almost felt that she could fall asleep just like this. She began to wash herself off then, wiping away the sweat of the battle. As she came down to her aforementioned breasts, she felt a flash of jealousy thinking back to LeBlanc's, and then to the figures of other such 'gifted' champions. Why the hell couldn't she have a chest like that? Even Sona, the mute, often got more attention than her simply because of her larger breasts. Frustration ran through her mind as she closed her eyes. She ducked her head back under the water, her golden locks of hair falling straight behind her as the heat and water weaved through. She held her breath for a moment as she rinsed off her face. She threw her head forward then, and opened her eyes.

Only to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

- Author's Notes -

Welcome back, and sorry for the wait on this chapter! Some stuff came up that I had to take care of, so I had to take it slow with this chapter. It's three times the length of the first though! I am looking forward to what people think about this chapter, with Luxanna's degrading health, the battle against Noxus, and my lovely cliffhanger :P

I didn't go into extreme detail on the fight, however if you'd like me to do a full-fledged blow for blow fight later in the story, I'll write one up once I don't have a time constraint. I'll probably warn about the wait for that one.

Also, the next chapter is going to likely contain a hint of citrus...


	3. Shimmering Cruelty

_**BLOOD.**_

Blood. Blood. Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

It was flowing down the shower walls, pooling at Luxanna's feet. It rained from the showerhead above her, covering every inch of her body in crimson. She held her hands before her; a mind numbing panic consuming her as she let out another scream of horror and revulsion before she flew out of the shower. It was one of the most impulsive movements she had ever made, her shoulder clipped the edge of the wall, resulting in her wet feet losing grip and sliding from under her. She landed roughly, barely catching herself to prevent a full facial impact against the hard tile that had been rushing to meet her. She flipped herself back over, looking at the shower and…

All the red was gone. Not a drop of blood was anywhere. Normal water was flowing and steaming, clear and pristine. Luxanna, in pure disbelief, looked at her arms, which were also free of crimson, and in further confusion, started a quick grasp around her body. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down as she assessed what had just occurred. What had happened? She had seen blood. She had felt it oozing down her flesh. She had SMELLED the scent of it. Yet it was all gone. She stood, shakily, her legs wobbling as if about to give way any second, fear and exhaustion tearing at her body with ease by this point. That mirror that had so reflected her haunting image once more revealed to her just how much her mind ravaged by her sleepless nights. Naked, broken, and confused, Lux left the bathroom, the shower still running, to collapse upon her bed.

Heaving sobs slowly crawled out of her body as she buried her face into her pillows, as she tried to keep silent amongst the pain and fear she was feeling. It wasn't simple, particularly as some of the girl's repressed memories began to stir, edging her closer to a breaking point. That blood. That blood that had covered her hands, it reminded her of the first time she had ever killed a man. It hadn't been her choice to do it. He'd made her do it, forcing her into that corner… It was supposed to have been a normal mission.

Luxanna may have been known throughout the world as the Lady of Luminosity, a shining figure of Demacian virtues, a servant of the crown, and champion of justice… But the truth of her past was shrouded by shadows. While their enemy, Noxus, was practically renowned for its infamous assassins, Demacia being the paragon of all things good, could not afford to openly practice such arts. This was why Luxanna was perfect for them. Forever, the young, smiling blonde-haired girl would regret telling her mother of her growing magical prowess, the ability to mimic any spell she had seen even once with ease, the ability to bend light around her, making her invisible to the eye, the ability to capture people within prisons of burning beams… All too perfect.

That dreaded day, the day of her life that had been exposed in her memories and used in her League Judgment to torture her, once more crawled forth in her thoughts. The day her parents gave her away to the Demacian military. A girl, only thirteen in age, forcibly dragged from her home as she kicked and screamed to be saved, to no avail, her last moment of resistance being the flinging of her hair over her face, so that her parents couldn't see her as she was taken. It was pure hell, being brought forcibly into the military, screaming voices echoing in her ears, trying to break her and mold her into a soldier. Oh, and they broke her alright. Far beyond what they had intended for her. Luxanna's mental state is, to this day, still damaged from the trauma of being completely alone, abandoned by all, and turned into essentially a child soldier. Luxanna survived in the only way she could, by clinging to the only thing she had left… Demacia itself.

She transformed during her training, adopting all of Demacia's virtues into her being, graduating leading her classmates. Yes, she had done what her parents wanted her to, to become an 'honorable' addition to the Crownguard name. Luxanna had marched under the banner of Demacia bearing what had become her trademark, the pure innocent smile. However, that smile was practically gilded lead, a falsity that was meant to hide the broken child that she really was. The mask that hid the pain she had in her heart every day, the one she wore every match within the League, the beaming grin she could wear while blasting a person into oblivion with her Finales Funkeln. It was in moments like these; where she lay crying, that one could see that the girl was truly alone.

She flipped over, clenching her fists in front of her, as she lay crying. For the most part, the missions she had received from Demacian command were relatively simple, sneak in, steal, spy, or capture. That mission, in which she had killed a man, had been the latter. Alid Tither was the target, a traveling merchant whom was also believed to be selling information to their enemy, Noxus. In essence, he was an enemy spy. Little did Lux know the depths of this man's connections within Demacia. The poor girl had no possible way of knowing that would be a day that shattered her innocence utterly and completely.

As expected, the man was at his stall in the marketplace. Luxanna eyed him, his wares for the most part high class dining ware that she couldn't help but think were obtained less than legally. Maybe it was the mustache, or the overly friendly motions he made to his customers to lure them in, or the false quality of the clothes he was wearing to make himself seem more important. He was a conman, at best, a criminal at worst, she judged. She waiting a second, a woman and a child passing in front of her, blocking any view the man could have had around her, and weaved the light around her to reflect and fragment, her body becoming completely undetectable to the naked eye.

She approached the stall then, watching, and waiting. Other than his obviously overpriced items, the establishment seemed legitimate at first glance. Throughout the day, the man made sales, drank from a foul-smelling pink drink in a mug that she imagined was some sort of fruit juice, and nothing he spoke of with other civilians seemed like a code for a message. The sun was setting, and it appeared that absolutely nothing out of the norm had happened. The man began to pack up as crowds dispersed, civilians going home for their evening dinners. She stretched, being careful not to let out the loud yawn she wished to oh-so-much. She realized stalking a man all day while sustaining an invisibility spell was more exhausting than one would think.

The man finished off his noxious drink, before leaving, his wares in containers that were sealed and likely warded with magic. Luxanna analyzed the protective spells upon the crates, and honestly felt a shot of worry for the foolish individual who attempted to steal from the seemingly unguarded supplies. Well, if he demanded evidence for his arrest, she could always go with the illegal usage of magic. Stepping off with the well-practiced grace and silence of one trained in the art of stealth; she followed her soon to be captive. All she had to do was be patient, and the man would be an easily dispatched.

The man turned off a road then, going down into the shadows of an alleyway, and Luxanna's mouth stretched ear to ear. Finally she could be done with this already! She reached to her waist and grasped her staff, raising it as she followed the man down the alleyway, preparing to strike. [A simple bind-] Luxanna did not even get to complete her thought, before searing hot pain burst down her backside as razor sharp claws dug deep into her flesh. She fell to her knees in agony as wicked laughter filled the air. She tried in vain to turn her head to see her attacker, but was quickly sent into a swirling pool of unconsciousness by a powerful blow to her temple.

Darkness…

She felt herself being dragged, but couldn't do anything about it. Her mind faded out again.

More darkness.

Luxanna stirred, opening her eyes to see she was being carried. Razor sharp spikes covered the person who was carrying her, and she could see the man that was meant to be her target behind her. A piercing hot pain shot through her body, and once again her mind went blank.

The darkness surrounding her was absolute.

Luxanna's eyelids flickered open once more, her blurred vision settling slowly. Her body was in utter agony, bruises covered her, her head pulsed with pain, and her back… She didn't want to even look upon it. The first thing she could tell was she was tied, upright at that. As her sight became more distinct, she saw that she was in a cavern. The air was oddly warm for a cavern, torches dispelling the normal damp chill and darkness that would be a part of where she was captive. She struggled, attempting to move, but could not muster the strength to even pull against the ropes that were around her wrists and ankles. It was then that it dawned upon her; panic flooded her body as she realized all of her clothing had been tossed in a pile. She was completely naked; and the way she was tied to what seemed to be a wooden structure, spread apart at the legs, was far too convenient to merely be a coincidence of her captor's intent.

She twisted, straining her muscles to no avail. She tried to reach to the powerful light magic she could wield, but her mind was unable to bring its power forth. Her efforts became renewed upon hearing the sound of boots walking on stone, coming closer. Nothing seemed to be working right for her, the ropes held firm as the man entered the flame's light.

"Well, finally awake eh?" He asked, a cold smile across his mustache-bearing face. "It's about time. You know, I honestly feel bad for you. That invisibility spell of yours is quite the trick. I bet you're wondering how I knew you were coming, aren't you?"

Luxanna remained silent, but was infuriated at the man's haughtiness. The fact that he was quite correct was also frustrating.

"You see," he continued, "I have this friend who does a job very similar to yours. Invisible assassinations, spying, theft, the works… Female too! Although I definitely wouldn't compare her looks to yours. She's a tad frightenin' compared to you. Any who, when she caught wind Demacia was sending you after me, she decided it was a great chance to cut down on competition in that field. Gave me a little somethin' of a potion to help with that end."

Her mind flashed back to the pink concoction he had been drinking all day. An Oracle's Elixir! The bastard had known she was there the entire time.

"So here we are," He announced as he walked towards her, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek as she turned away, "Since I obviously can't let you live, I'm gonna do the proper thing and give you a bit of pleasure before I send you on your way to the afterlife."

That fear in Luxanna's heart was confirmed. "You can't! Please don't!"

The man's smile grew even crueler in the corner of Luxanna's eye. "Oh but I can…" He whispered, his foul breath gliding across Luxanna's flesh as he leaned in. She shut her eyes, and bit her lip as a grasping hand came in contact with her left breast, squeezing it roughly and greedily. Once again Luxanna pulled upon the ropes that bound her in desperation, to no avail, and her struggle only seemed to entice the man further. She winced as both her breasts were found to be in his grasp now, his hands easily encompassing them. He brought his vile tongue to her neck, and gave it a long slow lick, that sent a disgusted shiver down her neck. She cringed, her hands balling into fists as he pinched at her nipples now. Much to her dismay, she could feel them harden under his touch despite her resistance.

"Please stop!" She begged him, her eyes beginning to pour forth tears as she began to realize that this may very well be the end for her. Raped and murdered, like so many other women…

"Sure thing!" He replied to her surprise, removing his hands from her breasts. She opened her eyes then, to look at him, and instantly regretted the decision as she let out a startled gasp; his fingers coming into contact with her nether regions. "I felt like exploring down here anyways."

Luxanna could only squirm as the man touched her most sacred area. It was a terrible feeling, being humiliated like this; knowing she was going to be used and killed. She couldn't even begin to think what would happen to her family honor if it came to light she had been defiled. She closed her eyes again, trying to ignore the man's caresses as well as she could. She would not give him what he wan- At least, that's what her thoughts were, as the man's thumb ran across the most sensitive spot it could possibly find; her clitoris. She elicited a small moan at the touch, and quickly clamped her teeth together, although she knew the man had heard it clear as day.

"Oh-ho! Found your weakpoint have I?" He mocked, suddenly launching a more thorough assault on her body. Luxanna had to bite her lip. She would not give this man the joy of controlling her last moments. Desperately, she called out to her magic once more…

And she received an answer. Burning light covered Luxanna's body, destroying the ropes that bound her and sending the accursed molester's hand away, him jolting back away from her with a yell. Luxanna fell to her feet, collapsing to a knee. She quickly attempted to stand, but found a fist meeting her cheek along the way.

"You fucking whore!" The man roared, kicking her in the chest to lay her flat on the ground. He quickly sprang upon her then. "I'll fucking make you pay for that one bitch!"

She attempted to struggle against him then, but she wasn't strong enough. He delivered yet another punch to the girl's face, and she tasted blood from somewhere in her mouth. The man began stripping off portions clothing, and Lux continued to try and pull away. Fortune was with her; her hand bumped into something round, solid. A large, firm rock. She grasped it in her hand, and swung with all of her might. A loud crack echoed throughout the cavern as the stone came in contact with the man's skull, his eyes instantly rolling as he fell off of her. She shoved him away, grasping the rock in both hands. She breathed deeply. He wasn't moving. He was breathing, but wasn't moving.

Rage filled the blonde-haired child, she stood and walked over to the man, standing over him. _**HOW DARE HE ATTEMPT THAT? **_Nothing but raw hatred was in her mind as she fell to her knees over the man's body, raising the stone high over her head. The present day Luxanna let out muffled sobs into her pillow as she recalled every single blow she laid upon the man. She brought the stone down with all her might, cracking open the man's head. Then she did it again, over and over. Each blow fanned the fury that was in her heart, until it burned everything and nothing remained. Neither her anger nor a remnant of the man's head; aside from the pulpous mixture of blood, brain, bone, and eye that covered the cavern floor and Luxanna's body now.

She was a murderer. There was no changing that in her mind; even attempting to argue it brought her into more despair as she cried. That hadn't been self-defense. The man was out cold, unable to harm her. She could have easily escaped after that. It was _VENGEANCE_ that had driven her through those actions. The worst part was at the time, each blow had felt satisfying, even _FUN_. The splatter of crimson painting all, the crunch of bone giving way to force… It had brought to light a part of herself she feared. A part that wanted vengeance against those who hurt her.

All Luxanna could do now, was lay in her bed and cry. Help was not coming. It was only exhaustion that granted her freedom from thought, her mind blacking out.

In the darkness, she was truly alone.

- Author's Notes -

So, I attempted to do my best and explain Lux's mental state this chapter. It's quite true that in-game she appears quite happy, but honestly, if you read up on her lore, it's not a far stretch to see that the girl very well might be a tad on the crazy side.

As for the citrus, sorry if it wasn't quite what you guys were expecting :P No shadowy tentacles for you perverts- Yet.

At this point I'd like to thank continuous readers. Particularly for being patient. I work 12-36 hour shifts, depending on situations, and it can be quite a pain to get a moment to write.

Also, in the last chapter, as some pointed out, there was a reference to the League Parody movie 'Brand's Story'. You can find it on YouTube. It's pretty funny and will probably be a running gag with Garen in this fiction. Could have sworn I posted a link to it in the last chapter, but considering I had to take down the original upload due to eating my coding, I guess that might have vanished :/

ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be quite a bit different from all the previous, as it's from the viewpoint of a completely different character!


	4. Prison of Shadows

[_**The light is fading…**_**]**

That was the single thought that ran through the ominous creature's mind. That light was something that had always lingered, ever shining far out of the presence of his being. It was a lone glimmer, in the utter desolation of darkness that it was imprisoned in. At first, the thing that lurked within the prison found the presence of the light annoying, almost infuriating, finding only comfort in the darkness that surrounded it. Over time though, that being began to realize how painful being trapped by nothingness could be. No sense of time. Not a single breath of sound. No feeling of anything around him. To an ageless sentient being, one could very well consider this the ultimate form of condemnation.

It was then that the light began to attract its attention more and more. It was something other than the endless void around it. Something beyond it. Even it found the situation odd, a murderous being which lurked in the shadows and nightmares of every living creature, seeking refuge for thoughts within a flickering existence of its polar opposite. The potential that the light was a purposeful metaphor for a hope of its release, likely placed by some Summoner, was very high and absolutely infuriated the shadow. It surged, pulsing with power once again to show its defiance against imprisonment. It was not broken, nor would it likely ever surrender. It would live for eons, throwing its strength against that barrier that imprisoned it. One day, it knew it would win. On that day, it promised the world terror unlike that which it had ever known.

That creature had become known as Nocturne by many. Those fleshbags had even assigned it a gender, not that it truly had one. It simply sounded male in nature, and thus they assigned it to him. He was a creature born of their fears, and one that would feed on them if not for his sealing. For countless ages he had spent his time traveling the realm of human subconsciousness; those he visited never waking again. He grew a taste for the murder of Summoners, a haughty breed of fleshbag that used magics to bind others to their will. He loved to show them just how 'in control' they were…

One day, however, some twisted sorcery of their kind ripped Nocturne out of that pseudo-mental state that he existed within, granting him a tangible existence. He was not amused. His displeasure grew even greater as Summoners surrounded him, appearing from the air as if such creatures had the right to ignore space and time. He knew what they had come for. If he had a mouth, a terrifying grin would have come across it then, as sickeningly sharp and twisted blades extended from his arms. They would regret this indeed. Oh the joy he felt as his blades met the throat of one and the organs of another before they could even react. Slow. So pathetically slow. He smiled as panic flew through the remainder, and he brought them the true meaning of fear.

Nocturne's body pulsed then, all light from the surrounding area vanishing instantly. This darkness was pure, living, untainted. The Summoners stopped, unable to see anything around them. They were blind. Then the whispering began. The voices came from the darkness, souls trapped within it. They pleaded for release, but the only thing their voices brought to the Summoner's ears was the promise of eternal torment within the creature they hunted. The screaming began then, as ethereal hands emerged from the darkness, grasping at robes and limbs, attempting to pull them into their prison… Or perhaps pull themselves out of it…

They screamed, flailed, and Nocturne could only laugh in their torment, as he easily glided between them, watching them claw and pull at themselves in a desperate attempt for freedom. They cast spells, but could not concentrate enough to unleash the magics as pure terror passed through them… Along with Nocturne's blades. One by one he made his way along them, and he made sure to cut them down so quickly that they would not even realize they were dead. Their mind's last moments would be encompassed in fear. Eternally drowned in it. This world of flesh and weakness might not be so bad if he could perform this upon the most powerful in the world so easily…

Nocturne felt a presence then. He turned, staring at yet another Summoner, golden chains draped over his robes. This one retained his sanity, somehow, despite Nocturne's immediate attempt to invade his mind.

"_**I know who you are…" **_Nocturne stated, in an echoing voice that pervaded mortal ears. It was unnatural, and would only further add to the menacing presence that was The Eternal Nightmare.

Nocturne flung a stream of entrails onto the ground from his blade then, idlely watching the man make hopeless threats of capturing him.

"_**And just how do you plan to do that, human..?" **_ Nocturne replied, the surrounding darkness pulsing and echoing with the laughter that filled his being. _**"You may have conjured me into this world… But all you shall receive is destruction!"**_ With that exclamation, Nocturne leapt with ethereal speed at his prey, his blade coming within millimeters of the man's neck.

Metal cuffs appeared from nowhere, grasping Nocturne's arms then as the Summoner licked his lips in disgusting anticipation. Nocturne was dragged backwards, struggling against the enchantment that bound him.

"No, this is your reparation. Welcome to the League."

Even Nocturne was appalled at what occurred next, the bodies around him rising, their hands grasping at the physical existence he had been brought into. They pulled him down. NECROMANCY! This disgusting fleshbag had knowingly sacrificed all of his allies for his attempt to ensnare Nocturne. They pulled him down, and to his own horror, forced him to bow before this accursed man. The anger that surged through the shadow as it struggled was unparalleled, even surpassing that of the champion Tryndamere. It was raw hatred, with one sole target… That man that now towered over him.

That day had been the beginning of Nocturne's imprisonment within the Nexus fragment. The day he would begin to be used as a tool. At first people rushed in summoning him, eager to command something that seemed so fearsome… But soon those numbers died off. Forming a mental bond with the creature was a frightening experience, one could feel the malice and murderous intent oozing through; promising certain death to his captors. Yet there were others that were pleased by that threat, so long as they were able to use his power to their ends, certain Summoners were still willing to use him despite the promise that they would die. Others were smug, confident that he would neither one day escape his prison, nor be able to kill them. Nocturne felt an eager itch in his blades. They had no idea just how wrong they were.

Still, in a sick twisted way, being summoned to the Fields of Justice often brought with it great joy. The joy of being able to maim and slaughter once more. To hunt, to stalk, to terrorize. To bring forth the nightmares that dwelled in a person's mind… That was what drove Nocturne, what made him feel _**ALIVE**_. He almost wished he would get summoned right now from this mind-numbing, dull prison just so he could drive his blades deep into an unsuspecting victim. Once more his body surged, lashing his power against the binding energies of the Nexus to no avail. There was little point in the action this time, and it was only done due to his eagerness. Just thinking about murder was enough to empower the creature.

Nocturne recalled his latest match within the Summoner's Rift fondly then. Oh, how he wished they had just thrown all nine of the other Champions in the match against him alone. He probably still would have won. The enemy team was jumping at shadows by the time he was through with them. The jungle had been his domain, and his alone. It was far too easy for him, particularly with that joke of a spellcaster on the opposing team… What was her name? Ah, Luxanna Crownguard. Even while imprisoned, Nocturne let out a cruel fit of laughter in remembrance of the blonde-haired girl. Champion? She was an embarrassment to the term. If she was an example of the power of light, then maybe that glimmer within his prison was just there to remind him of how easily light was devoured by darkness. Everything about her just made Nocturne want to kill the girl more!

More laughter erupted within the Nexus Fragment that was his prison. He recalled catching her alone, at least the first time. He had been granted time then, sweet torturous time… All of the others were much too far away to save her. He grabbed her and held her as he looked into the deepest portion of her mind. It was a wonder the girl had ever earned the title of Champion. He saw that which she had hidden from so many others, everything about her was exposed to him. The lie that was her smile, the lie that was her love of country; and the truth of the doors behind which Champions were judged: She was absolutely terrified of herself. Rather, what she could become. She had the potential to be a killer, an urge deep inside of her to end life; and enjoy it. Even Nocturne had found it a pleasant surprise that lust for such actions lay beneath the surface of one who always bore such a broad smile.

"_**Swim in terror!" **_

Nocturne savored her expressions as he clouded her mind then, watching her worried grin fade. He revealed to her just how easily she could _snap _and harm someone; or far worse. Discomfort, worry, disbelief, tears as she let out whimpers begging him to stop, escalating to screams as she wished it all to end. If that's what she wished for… Nocturne would happily oblige. He dropped her then, watching as she landed. He pulled back his nightmares that played within her mind, keeping them there to nip in the back of her thoughts as he loomed over her. She stared up at him, before attempting to sit up.

[Kill her,] came the command from his Summoner, alerting him that the enemy team was converting on him. Nocturne internally cursed, he had wanted to toy with her a little more. In a swift and lightning quick motion, he smoothly decapitated the girl. Her tear-stained face rolled to the ground as blood continued pumping out of the stump where it had once connected. It took a second or two for it to crumple back down lifelessly before disappearing. Nocturne almost wished he'd been able to keep her head; the girl's expressions had been priceless. Maybe he could have done a puppet show for Kog'Maw with it. On second thought, the creature probably would have just appreciated it more as a snack.

Still Nocturne was overjoyed when he got to repeat his actions a multitude of times within the match. In the darkness, Nocturne went over imitations of the lacerations and killing blows he laid upon the wretched fleshbag. In honesty, if he didn't have to bow his head towards the disgusting robed fleshbags that called themselves Summoners, he might have joined the League of Legends on his own in time for the sheer pleasure of killing infinitely and endlessly. An endless nightmare is what he would bring to that battlefield, however the shadow would never bow his head to anyone, let alone disgusting humans. He would have revenge one day, and the first to die would be that accursed necromancer.

For the briefest of moments, Nocturne found himself staring at the light longingly, a mixture of loneliness and the desire to be free crawling through him.

He immediately cast out the thoughts with disgust.

- Author's Notes -

After a long battle with working hours, I finished this chapter. Nocturne was possibly even more challenging than Lux to write from the viewpoint of, particularly since he can't do anything right now.

I'm actually shocked about the amount of feedback I've been getting. The fanfic has reached over 2k views and received over 20 reviews! I take everything you readers say to heart (IE: Unsmooshing my paragraphs) and it actually has made me determined to keep this story going.

I'm going to be doing a bonus chapter, a non-canonical lemon, for all of you to enjoy. It is entirely separate from the plot, so I'm gonna be running a vote on who it should involve…

Garen/Katarina? Lux/Nocturne? Riven/ChoGath (Google images, safesearch on!), Malzahar/LeBlanc? Or some other form of crack pairing? Give me your thoughts via PM or review.

On another note, tell me what you guys would like to see in the future!

Also, the next chapter may take a while. I intend for it to be fairly long, and include a detailed battle on the Rift. The question is… How well will Lux be able to take contact with the Eternal Nightmare once more?


	5. Silver Lining - Shadow of Nothing

-**Warnings: Bestiality, tentacles, lemons. This chapter is canonical. If you don't like the content, don't read.**

A thin edge of silver was the attention of a woman who's hair echoed the color. It was nearly clean and pure now, which was odd since it had touched enough blood that is should have been permanently dyed crimson. It was a fragment of what it had once been, the current form of the blade shattered. A single jaggedly carved rune marked it near the guard, a light green hum of magic flowing through it. Its power was dormant, and the woman recalled the full strength of the weapon. Cleaving multitudes of people in twain with a single slice, which is the sort of raw strength that had made her known even by the Noxian High Command. She was Riven, the Exile. She raised that broken blade she held, eyes filled with determination that was unmatched in raw ferocity. Every inch of her body screamed of the battles she had fought, screamed that nothing would stand in her path and her goal of a reformed Noxus.

Her arm swayed then, bringing the broken sword down, it's path arcing behind her as heel dug into the dirt. She spun on it, in a full circle before pulling her sword arm back to her hip, then thrusting it back forward in a slow, controlled motion. She was aware of everything around her, every inch of the terrain, the thick foliage of the jungle location and the rocky ground beneath her. She had been here several times before, it was a quiet spot within the Summoner's Rift that she could get away in. With a twist of her wrist, she arced her blade up in a slicing motion and shot her leg out in a quick kick. It was an unusual weapon dance, exemplifying the raw power behind her blows. It had a mix of deadly force, speed, and balance. If one were able to see her, they'd almost be able to see the original length of the broken blade in her motions, as large as a person and promising a gruesome demise.

She stopped suddenly, dark amber eyes sharpening and scanning the darkness. Something wasn't right. She listened for sounds, and could not perceive anything but silence. Silence. That in itself was what was wrong. She was in the middle of the jungle, and there had been so many insects buzzing within the night that it had almost annoyed her upon entry. Now, there was nothing. Not even a chirp. She readied her blade then, knowing the end fact: A predator was near. All of the animals had detected it, and had hidden themselves, leaving only her visibly in the open. All was still. She didn't move, however her eyes constantly scanned the foliage. Minutes dragged on slowly, and Riven wondered if she was actually being targeted or not. Still, the eerie silence made her keep her guard up.

_**Thoooooooosh**_

A loud thud in the distance, Riven turned to it instinctively. Vibration filled the ground ominously, and she readied herself for a trampling beast to charge out of the foliage at her. Nothing came however, no movement at all. Suddenly the ground cracked beneath her feet, and she leapt instinctively. It was to no avail however, her movement was not swift enough. Thick and powerful tentacles sprung free from below, wrapping around her limbs tightly. Another pair grasped her waist and neck, ensuring they held her in place within the air. She struggled, but little to no progress was made against the appendages. To her horror, a familiar figure emerged from the foliage then, a cracked smile exposing the beast's fangs. Cho'Gath had caught her, much to her own horror. There could only be one reason for him to ensnare her, and that was to use as a snack… But even the beast knew about the League's regulations on killing fellow champions. Suddenly one of the tentacles wrenched at her sword arm, making her cry out in surprise and drop the blade with a clatter.

She turned her head to glare at the vile face of Cho'Gath, trying once more to pull any limb free from his grasp.

"Release me you foul demon, or the Hea-"

"_**QUIEEEEET!"**_ the Terror of the Void roared over in an empowered ear shattering voice that seemed to shake the air itself. Riven was stunned into absolute silence. **"You have been chosen by the Prophet! The time of your destiny is nigh, human!"**

Riven was unable to muster a reply to the beast before the tentacles that restrained her began moving, several of them pushing themselves under the edges of her clothing. The silver-haired woman could only gasp as one of them tore upwards, ripping apart the cloth that covered her breasts with ease. It only took Riven a hair of a second for her to realize what was going to happen to her as chest was eagerly coiled around by the slightly slimy muscles, which began squeezing and kneading her mounds as Cho'Gath let out a small bit of dark laughter. Riven's struggles were renewed then, doubled in fact, as a legitimate panic flew through her system; This monster intended to violate her!

She let out a cry of pain as her arms were quickly forced behind her back, writhing limbs securing them there. Much to her disgust, a tentacle quickly maneuvered its way into her open mouth, earning a choked gag from her. Furthering her surprise as she recovered from the intrusion, she found that the slime from the appendage had a sweet flavor, almost like a fruit of some sort. It was incredibly unfitting for the large predator that came from a dimension of unspeakable horrors; she didn't know whether or not she would have preferred a disgusting flavor. She felt the tentacle move within her mouth, moving it and out, trailing along ever corner of the orifice. It was disturbingly slow, almost like a kiss, and as the monster continued its molestations of her breasts with long, powerful squeezes, Riven began to feel a series of strange feelings welling in her body.

It was much to her own failure that she caught her tongue wandering around with the appendage that danced within her mouth, and even she was confused as to why she didn't stop herself. Her cheeks grew heated with a light blush barely visible upon her tan flesh, as she allowed her tongue to caress the intruder lightly, slowly growing fonder of the sweet flavor that oozed off of it. Her blush only deepened as Cho'Gath began to gently stroke her nipples with the tips of his tentacles, the slippery substance on them causing them to become stiff quite quickly. Well, if she was going to be forced into this, she may as well enjoy it… Right? She firmly decided on that, which was in an odd way her refusal to be broken by the beast.

She let out yet another gasp as another appendage joined the fray, it slipped itself between her legs, under her skirt, nestling itself atop her clothing and pressing inward. She was amazed at how pleasant just the firm pressure of the thick flesh pushing against her nethers felt. The rope of flesh twisted, coiled, and pushed against her most sensitive areas causing her to begin letting out small whimpers and moans that were muffled to just barely audible by the invader within her mouth. She easily felt the beast's touch through the thin underwear she wore. She eyed Cho'Gath, and saw that he was simply observing her at this point, and she wondered why the beast had taken this much time… Was he honestly trying to pleasure her? Her blush grew deeper at the thought.

She found her legs being pulled a little wider, allowing the monster's limb more maneuverability as it continued to send sparks of excitement through her body. Her breathing deepened, taking as much air as she could through her nose as a renewed assault on her breasts attempted to take her breath away. Her tongue was now in a mish-mash wrestling match with its partner, the sweet taste covering the entirety of her mouth. She felt the tentacle twist, moving towards the edge of the cloth that protected her nethers, slipping under to slither against the bare flesh. She shivered as the slippery limb crawled across the tender lips and folds of her most delicate region, letting out a soft moan. To her surprise, the tentacle within her mouth pulled away then, allowing her to fill her lungs completely with air. That air however, was quickly exhausted as she let out another moan, this one quite audible.

The silver-haired woman squirmed in delight as the limb slowly stroked her entryway from top to bottom, the tip of it lingering on an exposed nub of extreme sensitivity with a teasing touch. She had to wonder, as she continued her gasps and moans, whether the moisture she felt between her legs was from the slimy covering of the tentacle, or her own body? A sudden shift in position of the appendage sent alarm into her thoughts then, as it poised itself, its tip in the perfect position to penetrate her.

"W-wait!" She cried out, to her amazement the beast's movements ceased. Cho'Gath eyed her warily, his motions halted.

With a blush, came her admittance then, "… It's my first time."

It was a secret few could even guess at, let alone confirm. Riven had never had time for a romance in her life, continuously training and improving herself. She had developed crushes and attractions, but it had never slipped further than that as she grew up. She even knew of the many Summoners that watched her body with lustful eyes, yet she had never allowed any the chance to. Now, it would appear that the option of choice had disappeared from her life.

"**I understand. I will be gentle, Exile,**" the Terror of the Void responded, in a tone that seemed so honest she couldn't help but relax. She had the oddest image of the beast in a top hat and suit, smoking a pipe, which brought a small smile to her face. This beast, a gentleman? Preposterous.

She whimpered then, as the tip of the tentacle slid into her. It was mildly pleasant, until the rest of its girth slide inside of her. She bit her lip as the beast pushed past her hymen, the thin barrier of her virginity ripping apart with ease. It definitely was not a pleasant feeling, even as gentle as he had entered her. She willed the pain to the back of her mind, pushing it away like she had so much pain from combat before. Within moments, she found herself nodding at Cho'Gath to continue. Why was she participating so willingly in this? A mixture of light pain and deep pleasure sparked in her as the limb within her began to move in and out of her body, warming her lower region with its friction. She felt so full, almost complete as it continued to stimulate her.

Whimpers became moans, and moans became cries of pleasure as Cho'Gath continuously thrusted the tentacle deep into her. She had actually passively raised her hips, trying to both let him have even easier access, and to push herself further onto the length penetrating her. The wetness of her soaking nether regions combined with the monster's own ooze to allow quick and powerful thrusts into her, each thrust gaining in strength and speed. A fire was burning deep in her, burning and building to the point where Riven felt like she was going to explode. This was sex? Why had she never done this before? It felt simply amazing. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists into balls as the beast continued to ravage her, its strength seemingly boundless. It pushed her to the edge, threatening to throw her over into an ocean of pleasure she could not understand.

"I'm- I'm gonna..!" Riven didn't know how to finish the sentence, nor could she, as the walls of her nethers clamped down upon the tentacle driving into her. She let out a scream of pure ecstacy as she experienced her first orgasm, and her mind blanked out of all thought as she simply let the delight wash through her body. She writhed almost as much as the tentacle within her body, her hips moving of their own accord, shakes slowly settling into quivers as her climax passed. Cho'Gath gently set her upon the ground then, many of the restraining tentacles retracting, only four remaining with one on each of her limbs.

She breathed heavily as the beast walked over to her, each step firm. She wondered what would happen to her now, as the creature lowered itself into a crawl, and eventually hovered over her body. Her question was answered swiftly as a split emerged in the lower armor of the beast, a massive phallus emerging from the carapace and swiftly growing erect. It was quite possibly double the size of the tentacle that had just ravaged her. In a nervous motion, Riven attempted to cross her legs, but they were held firmly in place. Slowly, the beast shifted itself into position, the head of the large organ rubbing against her entrance.

"I don't thi-" She objected, just before he brutally rammed himself into her, forcing himself inside as deep as he could go. The pain was astounding, Riven's back arching as she cried out from it. It felt as if someone had stabbed her with a damn LOG. In truth, Cho'Gath had tried to be as gentle as possible, but there was only so much he could work with given biology. There was no motion for several minutes between the two, Riven's body slowly adjusting to the invader. It was only when she finally stopped her struggles that Cho'Gath began moving within her again. The pain was dull, compared to what his entry had been, and once more the sparks of pleasure flew through her body, a blissful whisper of the pleasure that would come soon.

Every thrust was slow, controlled, and powerful. The massive rod that filled her slid out, then thrust right back into her, only able to fit about half of itself into her. Cho'Gath's strange jaw line descended into her sight, opening to let his long, alien tongue out to lick along her neck. It sent shivers of delight through her, and she moved her head to capture it with her own, miniscule tongue. The monster accepted her offer, it's tongue intertwining with her own in as best of a kiss the two species could muster. Moans escaped her, echoed by grunts from him, as slowly the pace of her 'rape' increased, thrusts becoming faster, harder. She was filled up completely and it felt amazing. She feverishly increased the pace of her tongue's movements, but was cut off by her own screams of pleasure as Cho'Gath ceased holding back, driving his girth into her like a jackhammer. She once again found herself thrown into the grasp of bliss, only receiving more and more pleasure as he slammed into her.

Cho'Gath did not slow down, nor allow her a moment of breath as she recovered from the orgasm that had wracked her body. She was amazed, as pleasure still flowed from each push into her small, no-longer-virgin, body. Her breath was heavy and labored, and she could hardly even move her tongue, which was held eagerly out for Cho'Gath to enjoy still. Sweat covered her body, and she found herself approaching another orgasm brought about by the beast. Cho'Gath shuddered then, thrusting one last time as deep as he could force himself into her, earning another scream of delight from Riven. Her muscles tightened around his length as she inched ever so close to the edge once more, and she was sent over by the feeling of thick ropes of liquid spilling into her. She let out gasping moans as the monster emptied his load into her. As once more she recovered from orgasm, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach… It felt like something was breaking free, a power. Cho'Gath slid himself out of her, watching her with curiousity as a strange mark began to glow on her stomach. Riven eyed it in a mixture of surprise, fear, and exhaustion, before the light of the mark flashed brightly, and her thoughts went into oblivion as her consciousness faded.

Cho'Gath's phallus retracted itself back into his carapace, as he went and grabbed the woman, throwing her over his shoulder with ease, before marching into the darkness of the jungle… While unannounced to anyone, a man in a hooded outfit had watched everything unfold.

"So, it begins…" He whispered, before vanishing into darkness.

-Author's Notes-

Well, I wasn't going to upload this until I completed the next chapter, but screw it. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long. This chapter is completely canonical, and completely plot related. I actually decided upon an actual plot besides NoctxLux! So, probably a lot of questions as to what the fuck just happened yes? I'm afraid I can't answer those, but a good few things will be mentioned about this in the next chapter.

Sorry it took so long to write this up. Debating whether to break up the next chapter into parts actually, simply because of how long things are taking. I'd love to hear some comments on this, as it's the first lemon I've ever published. I was tempted to rape a thesaurus for wording. I don't get how you other writers do this shit.

Next chapter will contain a turning point in Nocturne and Lux's relationship, along with a gaze into a force that could be controlling Valoran itself…


	6. Dreaded Nightfall

Oddly enough, Luxanna awoke well-rested the next day. She had slept the full night through, no dreams appearing to terrorize her. Maybe all she had needed was a good cry? She sat up, stretching her limbs. She still felt a little urge to sleep, her muscles arguing with her request to move. She forced herself out of the bed however, and onto her feet. She stretched once more, working out her body, when her ears caught a sound that made her cringe. She had left the shower running the entire night. Someone likely awoke to only cold water being available today… She went over to the bathroom then, entering it with a slight nervous anxiety. She definitely remembered the vivid blood pouring from the shower, covering her completely in crimson. Perhaps Vladimir had gotten at the plumbing again! She had heard he had done that once before as a prank during the Harrowing, and fortunately she had not been there for that experience.

She cleared her throat and went to the shower then, her apprehension only vanishing when the water stopped flowing from it. With a sigh of relief she stepped away from the shower, only to once more see herself in the mirror. Oh by the crowned prince. Her hair. It was _everywhere_. Ugh, what a pain. She went to the sink, reaching and pulling out the drawer underneath it. She grabbed her brush and began the mildly daunting task of managing her blonde locks. God, she must have been rolling all over in her sleep to have this many knots. Little by little, she forced the beast atop her head to obey her, eventually having it lay flat. Placing the hair brush back in the door, she gave her face a brief wash before heading back to her bedroom.

Luxanna proceeded to get dressed then, and midway through the process she once again felt the familiar buzz of a Summoner requesting to form a bond with her mind. She acknowledged the request, and realized that it was once again Malpercio whom was contacting her.

[Luxanna Crownguard, I will be summoning you into a match today. I recommend preparing yourself.]

She sighed, placing the skirt she had selected for the day back down, her eyes going to the plate body she would now be wearing. Her duty to the League did come first before her own personal time, unfortunately, although she did wonder how Malpercio had managed to be the one to summon her two days in a row, consecutively. In the distance of her mind, she could 'hear' him arguing with a female Summoner, and from what she picked up the greatest challenge of that Summoner was actually getting her to concentrate on the battle at hand. Luna, she believed the name he addressed her as was? It was interesting to say the least, and she found herself slightly surprised that a man like Malpercio had friends at all.

Maybe she just didn't know the Summoner enough? After all, he couldn't be as bad as some of the rumors stated. Carefully, she probed at his mind through the bond, trying to flit through his memories undetected. That history of his that she sought wove together like a translucent vision before her sight, and she watched it with deep interest. He was a solitary being for the most part; she kept pulling forth what seemed to be endless hours of researching spells and sleeping. He definitely held contact with few other Summoners, and those he did speak to it was generally pure business. He seemed to be tasked with something, but Luxanna could not seem to find what that task was. She also could not seem to find any traces of childhood, and wondered if the man was keeping her away from it.

[No, I am not. However if you persist into delving into my mind, you may find things that alter your views of things.]

… Shit. So much for stealth. Well, at least she could openly dive into his mind now. He hadn't outcast her, at the very least, but his statement had been… Cryptic. She stretched her reach then, looking further into the memories of her Summoner. It still revealed hours of endless studying, however Luxanna did stumble upon a memory that stuck out simply because of a single character. It was a meeting with a woman; her garb strange even by Valoran standards. It was a skin tight outfit of some foreign material, which her boots and gloves, were made of as well. It seemed by only magic that her clothing stay attached to her, no strings or straps of any form visible, her rounded shoulders bare. The outfit barely rose up to the woman's breasts, but exposed impossible amounts of flesh via a 'V' shape gap that trailed all the way down to her waist. She was almost certain there was no clothing on her backside, although she couldn't tell due to the amazingly long green hair that flowed down to her quadriceps. Even that hair echoed an immensely powerful magic, moving as if there were a constant breeze within the room, and they almost seemed attracted to the strange staff she bore in her left hand.

The woman's eyes echoed her hair color, a deep emerald green. They bore no menace, and in fact seemed to harbor a bit of compassion beyond an ageless wisdom. Her lips were an impossibly bright pink, with a shining substance flickering along them, while her ears bore large charms hanging from them. She moved with grace into the room that Malpercio was studying within, and he instantly turned… And knelt before her. Luxanna was now extremely curious on the identity of this woman, particularly for her Summoner; a man whose sanity was questioned for claiming to be the incarnation of some deity, to bow before. Her question was quickly answered, at least in the form of a name.

"Good Evening, Lady Cecilia."

"Oh Malpercio, how many times must I tell you not to be so formal with me?" She chided, a smile playfully curving her lips.

"I have my methods, Cecilia, you should be used to them by now" He replied while rising, quickly dusting off the knees of his Summoner's Robes. "What brings you to this humble abode?"

She spun her staff in her hand quickly, pointing to the wall with it. "Yes, I know you sense nearly an entire city of nearly pure evil, no you may not." She spoke to it, as if it were alive, before looking back to Malpercio. "The time line of this world is shifting. A decision was made, and it looks like our fears were correct. Direct interference is never our policy, I know, but something must be done."

"Agreed, and I know as to why you placed me in the role of a Summoner."

"Correct, a guiding hand capable of examining the natural heroes of this world, and the villains as well. At least those open about their goals. No direct interference, if someone is capable of stopping the events unfolding; we're merely pointing them in the direction they would likely go anyway."

"We're still playing a dangerous game, Cecilia. Can we really be wasting time on this when so much more is at risk?" Malpercio asked, his stern gaze meeting a now serious Cecilia.

"I will not sacrifice any more innocent lives."

"If that is your wish."

Luxanna could only ponder what that discussion had involved, diving deeper into her Summoner's mind now in raw curiosity. They had discussed themselves… Almost in an external manner. As if they weren't native to Valoran. It was weird, scouring the man's memory. At every moment, even if he was mistreated by other Summoners, he seemed content. Like he had a purpose, and was completing it. She flitted through thoughts, moving to search for something that would give her a clue on whom this 'Cecilia' was…

Cue perfect timing on that Summoning Spell completing.

[I apologize for the interruption, Miss Crownguard, but I am afraid it is time for our match,] Malpercio stated this, a slight tone of amusement floating through his thoughts as Luxanna felt the magic beckon her to the fields. She sighed; she'd get her answers next time. She grasped her staff in hand, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she opened them to gaze upon the black void of a waiting area once more. Her eyes crossed over the line-up of the enemy team.

First was the insane, but brilliant goliath that was Dr. Mundo. It appeared he had been summoned during a business meeting, as he was wearing a suit and tie, and was constantly blabbering into a Hextech phone. The 'man' had even slicked back his hair and put on a pair of tinted glasses. She knew that he ran the very successful Mundo Corporation, but still, it seemed impossible that this creature that could barely form coherent sentences could be an amazing scientist, along with a battle-hardened champion in the League of Legends. One impressive résumé he had.

Next in line, disturbingly wiggling along the invisible flooring of the area was an infamous demonic jester. Shaco, a clown who's dirty tactics in battle were still loathed by nearly every other Champion in the League. His entry into the League had originally been questionable, but his methods of assassinating even the mightiest while making a mockery of them sealed him a firm place within the League. That and it was also just beneficial to have him killing here, rather than out in Valoran cities.

Then there was Vayne, a fellow Demacian, along with Sona, the Maven of the Strings. The two were undoubtedly the 'bottom' lane duo. Vayne, her dark glasses covering her eyes, was unmoving. With her cape cast out behind her, Luxanna knew that Vayne was carefully analyzing every weak point of her own team. Sona however, met her gaze, the mute woman smiling politely and waved at her. Luxanna returned the gesture, waving slightly as well. She didn't know much about Sona, but she knew that the woman was talented, and that her music could even carry magical spells.

The last person… Once again, Lux found herself unable to identify the person. She wore a purple dress, it's coloring so dark it almost echoed of black. Along her shoulders were small guards, curving upwards into spikes, which echoed the crown she wore. Strangely, that horned crown bore a striking resemblance to the Ionian Mantle, but with sharper… More violent angles and elusive curves, with a centerpiece of a gem placed at her forehead. The woman herself, many would likely consider beautiful, with long and flowing silver hair, and an ample pair of breasts that, like a plague in the League, made Luxanna look like a child. Three orbs of unknown magical nature floated around her, looking quite mundane at the moment… Luxanna however, felt the intense magical energies within them.

[Who is she?] Lux asked, but she found her Summoner asking those same questions. In fact, no Summoner had ever seen the woman before. She must have been brand new to the League, her very first match perhaps? She turned to her own team then, and abruptly noticed Veigar was amongst her allies.

[Malpercio, who is to be our mid-lane Champion?] She asked in confusion.

[Veigar shall be, we will be playing the role of Support this match, Luxanna,] Came the reply. She looked around then, scanning her allies. Aside from Veigar, there was Renekton and Udyr as well. Where was their fifth…?

A shift in the darkness of the waiting area made Luxanna freeze in place. Her eyes opened wide in fear as that patch of darkness she had mistaken for emptiness continually shifted… Having an outline. It twisted, revealing a pair of elongated, blank, white eyes. The Eternal Nightmare was in this match. This match, where he was likely… To be paired with her, bottom lane. With a startling realization, Luxanna knew she had been set up by her Summoner.

[You son of a Noxian-] She was cut off mid-sentence then by a brilliant flash of light, and the feeling of being moved to another location by magic.

Next thing Lux knew, she was once more on the battlefield of Summoner's Rift. She fumed silently as she drew away from the rest of the group, hurrying nervously over to the shopkeeper to purchase a ward, a faerie's charm, and some health potions. She didn't know if she could do this, and she ignored her Summoner's voice in her head as she fled from her allies quickly. Her eyes were wide as she went down the lane, passing the turrets, and she held her staff in a death grip.

Darting into a field of brush near the lower turret, she attempted to hide herself. She had been betrayed; the Eternal Nightmare set upon her.

[LUXANNA!]

The call of her name snapped her out of her state of panic momentarily, the young girl listening to her Summoner.

[Luxanna, what are you doing? Fleeing like that?]

A hidden edge to the words. The tone of mockery underneath falsified worry.

[I'm… I'm just getting an early ward in!] She responded, lying and excusing her actions quickly. With flick of her wrist, she threw the enchantment to the ground, a stone sight ward rising in the bushes. It would give the allied Summoner's an awareness of the battlefield, which was always handy to have; particularly with the Demon Jester on the other team.

_**MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!**_

The voice of the announcer echoed throughout Summoner's Rift, indicating the soon. Luxanna's heart fluttered with worry as she realized that along with those minions, would come the shadow that she so feared. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by another, somewhat surprised announcement:

_**FIRST BLOOD!**_

Within her head, Malpercio flashed an image of Veigar dancing around his staff nearby his tower; the strange new woman dead underneath it. Did she not even know the functions of towers? Was she such a fool to dive one? The questions would remain unanswered. A shiver went down her spine as a familiar presence filled the area. She looked near her own tower to see Nocturne slowly and purposefully floating forth amongst a battalion of minions. Along the other end, Vayne and Sona came into view as well.

Nocturne was pinned down quickly, Vayne continually fired silver bolts at the creature of darkness forcing him to keep his distance. She was fast, agile, and nimble, striking at him and his minions with superb accuracy. Luxanna however, kept to the bush, not moving an inch. Malpercio continuously urged her to help, but she couldn't bring herself to go forth into battle; Not next to that _thing_. Fear coursed through her being as the blank white eyes Nocturne wielded burned through the brush, anger visible within them.

She knew she wasn't safe within the brush, but the small barrier of the grass as she observed the battle provided mild comfort. The illusion of protection. The monster glaring back at her seemed further away from her, as it struggled to avoid and fight off a relentless wave of minions, silver bolts from the Night Hunter, and woven spells from the Maven of Strings. In all honesty, the creature was putting up an impressive fight, the blade-like extensions of its arms moving in rapid succession to slice at minions and repel Vayne's assault.

Within an instant, Lux's feeble hiding place was shattered: Darkness encompassed the whole of Summoner's Rift…

- Author's Notes -

Yeah, it's late. At least I'm doing this double update with Absolute Control. I know how much you must all hate me for that incredibly long delay, but rest assured that I am NOT quitting on this story. Just is a pain getting the time to do it.

I've decided to break this massive thing down a little – Part of the next chapter is already written. I think you will all like the things I have in store, particularly since Absolute Control will begin to overlap here and there with this fic.

Please read and review, I do like to read the reviews I get and I take every comment to heart – Even some of the more negative ones. After this match in the Rift, I intend to have Lux attempt to make a very unexpected move… And an enemy from her past shall emerge from the shadows.

I also would like to apologize for the OC's, yes they are manipulative and pulling strings, but they will nowhere near be the central focus of the story – It will revolve around the Champions; specifically Lux, Nocturne, Leona, Diana, and some others I can't reveal without spoilers. Stay classy, Summoners.

No really, or I'll report you.


	7. Radiant Dawn - Lurking Darkness

"Heretic!"

"I speak only the truth!"

A blinding, deafening collision of light occurred as blades clashed, the force of the blows cratering the ground around the two women. Dark brown hair flew backwards, mirroring the reaction of the silver opposite. Leona, Chosen of the Sun, and Diana, Chosen of the Moon, were once more locked into the eternal struggle that destiny had twisted them into. Almost in a mockery of the two, the Sun and the Moon were both in the sky, twilight pervading across the land as the sun began to set.

Not that Leona worried, it would always rise again. As her fallen ally swung at her once more with the moon-shaped blade, she quickly raised her Shield of Dawn to counter the blow. Impact, steel on steel resounding through the air as neither combatant moved, despite unwavering resistance from the opposite side. The wickedly curved Moonsilver Blade shined brightly then, as Diana withdrew it to strike once more, the power of the celestial body above coursing through it. Leona shot forward before the deadly third strike of the blade could be used against her, forcing the blade aside with her shield, before delivering a powerful kick to Diana's chest.

The silver-haired woman stumbled back, but recovered her balance quickly.

"The wheels of fate have already begun to turn, Leona. There is no avoiding our fate! The prophecy is unfolding before your eyes and you are still blinded by the Sun's lies!"

"There is no such thing as destiny, fallen. Betraying the Solari, killing the Elders, those were your choices, not some prophecy!"

"They left me no other path!"

Beams of light erupted from the blades of the two armored combatants, a devastating and blinding spectacle erupting in the ever persistent twilight. As the destructive energies faded, both combatants stood still.

"To think that I used to-" Leona began to speak, but she was silenced as the woman's body before her shifted to moonlight, striking her in the chestplate upon re-emerging. The blow dented her armor, knocking the wind from her. Leona fell back, but was quickly pulled straight back to as she slammed her blade into the ground, and grasped her by the throat.

"I know what it meant, I know how you felt. I know I can never be forgiven…" The Scorn of the Moon whispered, her voice falling quiet as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. A tear streamed down her face as she squeezed her enemy's throat in an iron grip. Leona dropped both her shield and sword, attempting to pry away the grasping hand.

The moon rose high, as Diana pulled Leona closer to her, their lips connecting as darkness filled the air bit by bit. Pulling the Moonsilver Blade from the ground, she hesitated only slightly as she broke the kiss.

The blazing orange light set over the horizon, night blackening the sky, as the blade buried itself into the Chosen of the Sun.

[][][][][][][][][][]

With an ominous silence, the door before her opened without as much as the slightest warning. She stepped out of the darkness, seemingly clinging to her form as if it were a very part of her nature; willing to hide her within its depths. In a swift movement, her body was inside of the previously locked room, making no noise even as her pointed heels impacted against the stone flooring. Her figure was small, slender, and silhouetted by dangerous spikes that jutted from the clothing that could make even the saltiest of sailors stare. Perhaps they stared in awe of her beauty, or for curiosity of the dark blue flesh that made up her skin, or the fear at the recognition of whom she was: The Widowmaker.

"That was far too easy…" She giggled in a menacing, echoing whisper that carried a terrifying chill of the unnatural. With an eerie grace, she moved in an absolute and haunting silence that gave no indication that she was within the room. No one was here, her hearing and smell confirmed that much for her, but there was no sense in becoming complacent with her refined technique. Licking her lips, her fearsome, yellow eyes darted around the living area. Nothing indicated any change; no traps nor new items for her to explore.

The wicked assassin's violet fingernails trailed lightly along the dining table, grasping an apple from a bowl on top of it. The resident of the room wasn't so attentive to detail to realize it was missing, and with a cold smile, Evelynn took a bite from the delicious fruit. Her deadly, pointed teeth easily carved through the apple, and she pulled it away to lick a small trail of juice from the corner of her lip quickly. It was a moment to savor.

Continuing to eat the apple as she waltzed through the room as if she owned it, she proceeded on until she met another door. The same door she had been through dozens of times already. She hardly seemed to put any effort at all, as a mysterious spell of her weaving unlocked the barrier, and opened it just like the previous. Evelynn let out a small and wicked giggle as she entered the bedchamber, noting that it was a complete wreck unlike its usual pristine organization. Bed unmade, clothes everywhere… Someone was still having nightmares, perhaps? Her lips stayed in their perpetually evil smile as she thought back to the young girl lying in her bed, tossing and crying in her sleep hopelessly. Nocturne did fine work when he wanted to, didn't he?

Business before pleasure, the half-vampire reminded herself, and she quickly darted across the room to Luxanna's dresser. Ah, the numerous protective incantations over it were so delightfully amusing. It was as if she wanted it to scream: "I hide all of Demacia's secrets here!"

Her dangerously sharp fingertips slid past the enchantments as if they never even existed – She didn't even have to disarm them, they were merely unaware of the invasion. Confident in her trespass, the Widowmaker proceeded, stepping through the spells and opening the drawer she knew to contain Luxanna's exchanges with the military might. At the bottom of the drawer was the treasure she desired; a small bundle of letters with thread entwined around them. The predatory creature cast her fingers through the strange, inhumanly spiked, and uniquely violet hair that seemed to defy any physical law against it, before she reached down to gather the stash of writings.

Skillfully, the letters were manipulated out of their bindings without any damage. For a prodigal mage and ex-spy, the Crownguard certainly did lack proper security on such secrets. The Widowmaker practically knew everything about the girl and her history. However, much to her disappointment as she sifted through the letters, the last one dated back to two weeks ago. Demacia clearly wasn't involved in the disappearance of the Exile.

As she began the meticulous process of placing everything back in order untouched, Evelynn could only ponder the mystery in her mind: Who, if not Demacia, Noxus, or Ionia, had kidnapped Riven..?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A shrill scream erupted from Lux's throat, but it was quickly silenced as a grasping hand of darkness flew through the brush, pinning her to a tree within Summoner's Rift. The ethereal being leapt upon her, its nightmarish veil covering the Rift.

Vayne and Sona both ceased their combat, likely as confused and stunned by what had just occurred as their Summoners were.

Blank, white eyes stared into Luxanna's, the being's face an emotionless mask of darkness.

"_**Luxanna Crownguard…" **_Nocturne spoke, his free arm rising to level a serrated blade to her neck. _**"If you truly fear me as much as I sense, it would be wise not to invoke my wrath. Fight, or I will kill you myself…"**_

Luxanna quivered, gasping for air as she attempted to free herself. She didn't want to be here!

[Fight. It is the only way you can move forward,] Malpercio's voice spoke within her mind, urging her to listen to Nocturne.

Luxanna saw now why the Summoners had conspired to place her within this match, the Eternal Nightmare to be her ally. They wanted her to attempt to move beyond her fears, to be able to function under them… To conquer them… She shuddered, surprised to feel a tear of weakness fall from her right eye. How pathetic she was, Demacia's finest reduced to crying at the hands of Nocturne – Passages of the Measured Tread taunted Luxanna's weakness.

She gripped her staff firmly in her hand then…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Vayne barely had time to tumble out of the way, her reaction purely instinctual. There had been no time to think about the motion, the beam of disintigrating light annihilating her cape, and much to her dismay, her partner Sona. The Maven of Strings hadn't stood a chance against the blast. Well, Lux was back in the fight, wasn't she? Through the dark lenses of her glasses, she watched Nocturne emerge from the brush, instantly slicing down a wave of minions with his extended Umbra Blades. The Night Hunter couldn't help but be a tad curious at what had just occurred, as Luxanna also emerged from the brush, calmly and steadily walking with a newfound determination that had she had not entered the match with…

No time to ponder. She raised her arm and watched as a silver bolt flew and impaled an enemy cannon minion.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The match continued, and with Luxanna having rejoined the fight, it seemed victory was inevitable. Nocturne's scoring had recovered greatly, as she had shielded him from Vayne's assault, Veigar was absolutely dominating mid-lane against the new champion, and Renekton, while unleashing a relentless assault, was unable to move Dr. Mundo out of the top lane. Still, tower by tower, progress was made, and through teamwork, it seemed that they were assured victory. The first Lux would have had in a while.

Moving through the deepest parts of the jungle, Luxanna moved through the brush in an attempt to ward it. Her course of action however, was interrupted. With a scream, she fell back on her rear, dropping her staff, as a clown head suddenly leapt at her from the grass, laughing mockingly at her misfortune.

In an orange puff of smoke, her staff was picked up in front of her as the owner of the Jack-in-the-Box appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Shaco, the Demon Jester, stood there grinning literally ear from ear.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Crownguard! You're looking a little lost!" He chuckled, flipping a shiv idlely in his hand, "Why don't I help you find your way back to base..?"

With a quick roll, Lux quickly evaded the knife that the clown hurled at her in the blink of an eye. Bastard – She was defenseless without her staff to channel offensive magic, nor would he allow her the time to bend the light around her into invisibility.

"Oh! Such grace! I wonder if you can move like that without any legs? Let's fin-" The Jester's mockery was halted in its tracks as the jungle, inconceivably, grew darker, and the presence of despair filled the air. Shaco barely had time to stick out his tongue, drop the staff, vanish into a puff of smoke before blades of death sliced through the air where he had just been.

In the air, darkness twisted in fury, as if trying to detect which way its prey had fled. It relented, Nocturne dropping its arms and casting a brief glance towards Luxanna.

Realization dawned upon the young woman – Perhaps it was because she was blonde that it just now clicked – She had just been saved by the Eternal Nightmare. She sat there, dumbfounded as the creature looked at her, unmoving.

Finally, it spoke: "Are you going to remain idle long enough for me to report you to the Head Summoners, or are you going to grab your staff..?"

Luxanna shook her head back into coherent thought, quickly standing and moving to pick up her weapon as Nocturne floated back off into the Jungle. Maybe, just maybe, Luxanna thought, for as frightful of a creature as Nocturne was, he wasn't all that bad? He had just saved her from what was likely about to be an excruciatingly painful death at the hands of the insane Shaco…

Luxanna heard the call of her allies then – They were all gathering mid-lane for a final push. Time to end this!

-Author's Notes -

FUCK. That is all I have to say. Well, okay, maybe not. I hope everyone had a good holiday season. I sure as hell didn't when I found out that the –twice as long as this- chapter I had been planning to upload was missing from its saved location. Well, rather than force you all to wait while I type that up again, I decided to upload this. Syndra's chapter will be uploaded soon as well… She's gonna feed, and gonna feed hard.

On another note, to all Korean Shaco players: Fuck you, I hope you die and fall. Stop camping my bushes by red whenever I jungle. Thank you.

Holy crap 18K+ Views!? Is this story actually popular?!

Also, FanFictiondotNet likes to fuck with my uploads sometimes, so if you see any formatting errors, please alert me.


End file.
